Just Give Me A Reason
by Coolnvansson
Summary: —Yo te amo —me dijo Edward. —Lo siento, pero yo no. —Tú me amabas. —Nunca lo hice, soy una mujer caprichosa, eso eras tú, sólo un capricho mío. Yo nunca te amé, Edward, tú me hiciste lo que soy. Una mierda. Dame sólo una razón suficiente para amarte. Inspirado en la canción de P!nk; Just give me a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**Summary**

* * *

Isabella Swan, una chica de 21 años, es la modelo más conocida de Europa y Estados Unidos. Ella sólo tiene un propósito en su cabeza: destruir. Destruir a Heidi Vulturi, hacer que sufra como sufrió ella y no se rendirá hasta verla acabada.

—Los Cullen y los Vulturi serán nuestros próximos socios, así que quiero que calculen bien sus movimientos, nada de arrebatos, ¿de acuerdo, Isabella? —su tío Esteban la miró, expectante.

—Nada de arrebatos, ya.

—Eres una mierda, Swan —le dijo Rosalie con una carcajada.

—En eso me han convertido, prima —dijo, recordando a unos ojos azules grisáceos.

—Bien, mañana en la oficina sin falta. En la noche, en la cena con Renée, diremos lo demás, ¿de acuerdo, chicos?

—Sí —contestaron los tres juntos y se levantaron de sus asientos.

— ¿Lista para lo que viene, primita?

Miró con una sonrisa burlona a Rose— Esa perra se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo, le voy a dar una razón suficiente para joderla todo el tiempo, para que tenga miedo de sólo oír mi nombre. Y a Edward, también.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella's POV**

— ¡Espera! —Grité, acelerando el paso.

—Tía, mueve tú trasero más rápido —me gritó Ethan, mi sobrino; hijo de mi primo Jasper y una de mis mejores amigas, Vanessa.

— ¡Oye! ¡_Viens*_, Isa! —Le grité a mi otra sobrina, la cual venía comiendo helado de fresa, y yo, de chocolate.

— ¡Eso hago, tía!

—De acuerdo, este es el plan, sube a mi espalda —le dije y la subí a mi espalda, empecé de nuevo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando...

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, baja a la niña ahora, y quítate los patines! —Me gritó mi madre.

—Oh, diablos —dijimos las dos.

— ¡Bella, deja de jugar! —la ignoramos y seguimos, al frente venia Jessica con algo en las manos, cosa la cual no identifiqué.

— ¡Tía cuidado!—Gritó Ethan. Demasiado tarde, cariño. Choqué. Todo era un desastre, mi cabello, mi ropa, mi...

—Tí...a...meee..apla.. ..ss —me dijo Isabella, y me paré de un salto. Estábamos totalmente manchadas de capuccino.

— ¡_Cazzo*._..Jessica! —Le grité, ella de inmediato retrocedió.

—Y...ooo...looo..sii..eennn...tooo —tartamudeó.

— ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Acaso tú lo sientes, mujer?! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi piel! —Gruñí— Mañana tengo que salir en una revista, ¿qué harás tú, eh? ¡NADA!, sólo coger con el vecino.

—Bella, calma.

— ¿Que me calme? —Le grité en la cara a Jasper— De acuerdo, Jessica, corre antes de que me arrepienta —le dije, y ella salió corriendo.

—Chicos, ya va. Isabella dame los patines, tú igual. Rosalie, Jasper, los niños —nos ordenó Renée. Me los quité, caminé hacia ella y se los entregué, igual los demás— Riley lleva los patines al auto —le ordenó mi madre a su mano derecha.

—Sí, Renata —Renée le puso las llaves en las manos y los patines en los brazos.

Me puse mis tacones y hablé— Yo te acompaño, cariño.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Isabella —dijo mi madre, tomándome del brazo y me regresó a mi lugar, yo bufé.

**. . .**

— ¿Dónde está Royce? —Preguntó mi tío.

—Perdón, se me presentó algo de último momento y tuve que arreglarlo —dijo Royce, saliendo del elevador.

— ¿Qué tipo de contratiempo, Royce? —Le dijo Rose, burlona.

—Eso no te incumbe, Rosie —le dijo este, con el mismo tonito— Te recuerdo que sólo eres mi amiga.

—Sin derechos, claro —le dije con una carcajada a Rose.

—Jodete, Swan.

—De acuerdo, paren los tres. Les queremos presentar a nuestros nuevos socios —dijo Esteban, sonriendo ante la última palabra hacia mí, se la regresé— Son los Vulturi y los Cullen.

— ¿Papi, qué es coger? —preguntó de repente Isabella.

—Nena, pues es agarrar un objeto...como tusss...¡muñecas!, sí, como tus muñecas —le contestó Jasper, nervioso.

— ¿Muñecas, eh? —Le pregunté picarona— Tienes toda la razón, yo tengo dos, Alec las coge.

— ¡Isabella!—Me reclamó mi madre.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Renata.

— ¿Tita, mi tito Alec juega con tus muñecas?

—Sí, cariño. Todos los días —lo hacía a propósito.

—Oh, le _petaré_ las mías —dijo feliz.

— ¡No, tú no se las vas a prestar, tu mamá me va a matar, no le digas lo que te dijo tu tía! ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo asustado el pobre Jasper, yo solté una carcajada.

—Papi, pero si tú le das un besito ya no se enoja —dijo, dándole un besito en la mejilla— Así, pero en las trompitas, como dice tita Isa.

—Okey, ¿podrían prestarnos atención a nosotros ahora? —dijo enojado Esteban.

—Sí —contestamos todos.

—Bien, yo soy Royce King, vicepresidente de Corporativo Swan, es un gusto conocerlos a todos —se presentó King.

—Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Alice, Emmett y Edward —levanté mi vista lentamente y lo mire a los ojos, involuntariamente me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa. Imbécil.

—Mucho gusto —contestaron.

—Nosotros somos los Vulturi, mi esposa Carmen, mis hijas Irina y Heidi —dijo esto mirándome a mí, les sonreí.

—Isabella Swan —me presenté, tendiéndoles la mano a los anfitriones. Aro tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios, fingí sentirme alagada y le di mi sonrisa tímida.

—_Madame*_ —sólo tenía en mi mente una palabra. Asco.

—_Monsieur*_ —le sonreí a Rose y retiré mi mano.

—Yo, Rosalie Swan —se presentó y regresó a su lugar—. Ya ganaste, Swan.

—Madame 1, Perra 0 —solté con una carcajada.

—Yo soy Jasper Swan, mis hijos Ethan e Isabella, mi prometida no se encuentra pero la conocerán en las cenas familiares, es maravillosa, se llama Vanessa.

—Nos encantaría conocerla —contestó Aro.

—Me alegro.

—Yo ya me voy, iré de compras con Tany. Madre, los vemos en la cena, permiso —dije, tomando a Rose y llevándola afuera.

* * *

*Vamos

*Joder

*Señorita

*Señor


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD.**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios).**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son de mi autoría.**

* * *

_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen." William Shakespeare._

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella's POV**

—Aún tiene tanto de mí, que no sé cómo hacer esto —dije con los ojos cristalinos. Tanya me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla—. Me robó el corazón y yo sé que una parte sigue con él. Si lo hubieras visto, lo primero que hizo cuando me vio fue sonreírme.

—No hermana, no caigas de nuevo, no lo hagas. Recuerda lo que te hizo el ultimo día que lo viste —dijo con un deje de odio en su voz—. Es el más cabrón hijo de puta que he visto, te mintió, te utilizó, te deseó la muerte. Date cuenta, Isabella, tuvimos que ir por ti al día siguiente y lo peor, recuerda lo que pasó tres meses después —dijo ya con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, yo inmediatamente me quebré y la abracé.

Rose se nos unió y luego dijo— Recuerda todo lo que sufriste ese día...

—Soy tu hermana de sangre, Bella, y a mí también me dolió, ¡por Dios!, era mi sobrina, tu hija, recuerda, él la mató...Él mató a su propia hija.

—Sí, lo hizo... por eso tengo que hacer esto. Él mató a mi bebé, por culpa de esa perra. Yo tengo que hacerlo... porque él la mato, lo voy a hacer por mi bebé, por ella solamente —dije recordando aquel día...

_**FlashBack**_

—_Aléjate, Isabella. Te lo pido o sino atente a las consecuencias —dijo Heidi, amenazadoramente._

—_No te tengo miedo —le dije yo._

—_Bueno, tú lo decidiste. Estoy embarazada, ese siempre fue su sueño, no se lo arruines, cariño, lo matarías, lo sabes._

_Cerré los ojos. Pudieron ser minutos los que estuve así, no lo supe, pero los abrí cuando alguien gritó…_

_¡Llamen a la ambulancia! _

_Heidi se tiró por las escaleras eléctricas y estaba sangrando en el piso de abajo, inmediatamente bajé, al momento llegó la ambulancia y yo fui con ella. Lo único que me dijo allí arriba fue "te lo dije"._

…

_No sé cómo ni cuándo, sólo sé que Edward se encontraba frente a mí, su cara reflejaba la furia y odio. Yo me paré dispuesta a explicarle lo sucedido, cuando él me tomó de los hombros y me aventó contra la silla de nuevo, sentí un dolor punzante y muy fuerte en el vientre a causa del golpe._

— _¡¿Por qué, Isabella?! ¡Perdí a mi hijo por tu culpa! ¡Aventaste a Heidi por las escaleras, eres vil, te odio, ojalá y te mueras, te quiero fuera de mi vida, desaparece! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA, TE ODIO! —Me dijo con el odio reflejado en su voz, e igual en su mirada. Sentí morir en ese momento. Volvió a zarandearme con fuerza y yo no podría aguantar mucho, lo sabia. Abracé mi vientre esperando que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla. _

…

_**Tres meses después…**_

_Estaba hecha una basura, acurrucada bajo las sabanas de mi cama, llorando. Llorar. Llorar. Llorar, era mi pasatiempo favorito desde que llegué a Francia de nuevo. Un día después de eso, mi hermana Tanya y mis primos Jasper y Rosalie, vinieron por mí. Les conté a mis amigos todo lo que viví en New York. Alec estuvo siempre allí para mí, y se lo agradecía. Hoy tenía que bajar a cenar, así que salí de la cama y me alisté para bajar. Casi no veía mis pies, así que bajé con cuidado de no caer, entré al gran comedor y me senté en mi lugar. Todavía nadie llegaba, así que me puse a pensar en los tres meses que habían pasado._

_Cuando acababa de cumplir cinco meses, tuve un sangrado, la doctora dijo que era a causa de los golpes que sufrí pero yo no quería creerle, así que desde entonces pensaba mejor en lo que pasó aquel día. Ahora tengo siete meses, con Rose, Tanya, Valerin, Vanessa y Angie ya teníamos la habitación de mi niña, toda mi familia ya quería que naciera y yo igual._

— _¡Buu! —Grito alguien a mi lado, provocando que diera un salto en mi asiento._

— _¡Ethan! ¡Pídele disculpas a tú tía, la asustaste! —Le gritó Vanessa a su hijo, y él me miró pidiendo disculpas._

—_Lo siento, tía Isa._

—_No te preocupes, sólo no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿va?_

— _¡Va! Te quiero mucho, tía. ¿Cómo está mi prima? —Preguntó, abrazando mi vientre._

—_Bieeenn…. __—dije, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo correr por mis piernas y un dolor en el vientre. Grité, grité y grité como si la vida se me fuera en ello, y Jasper llegó corriendo. Al ver la sangre correr por mis piernas, me miró con horror._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

…

Entré con paso decidido al comedor, con Tanya y Rose. Paseé la mirada por todo el comedor y allí estaban todos, tal como lo había predicho mi querido tío. Todavía no empezaban a cenar, sólo estaban platicando y, todos al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, se callaron. Mi tío inmediatamente se levantó y se puso delante de nosotras, jaló a Tanya al frente y dijo:

—Ella es mi otra sobrina, Tanya Swan, hija de Renata y hermana de Isabella. Son mellizas. Se parecen a la mamá y ni se diga de Charles, le encantaba mimarlas a las dos —dijo presentando a Tanya. Ella, por puro instinto, se puso rígida y mantuvo su mirada fría hacia todos.

—Tanya Swan, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos, ahórrenselas —dijo ella, cortante.

—Tanya —le reclamó Esteban.

—No, sabes que no me gustan estas cenas, lo sabes.

—Okey, calma chicas. Bella. —Entró Vanessa como siempre, le sonreí.

— ¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Alec me dijo que… —se sonrojó— Que no pudo venir porque le salió un viaje de improviso, que tú… pues que tú… —más sonrojos, señores.

— ¿Que ella qué, Vane? —Le preguntó Rose.

—Pues que guardaras los fósforos para cuando regrese —dijo rápidamente. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero decidí jugar un poco con todos presentes.

— ¿Fósforos? —Pregunté, fingiendo no saber nada.

—Sí, hermana. Fósforos significa condones.

— ¡Ah, ya! —Reventé a carcajadas— Está bien. Dile que lo espero en el depa en cuanto llegue, ¿va? —La miré a los ojos.

—Eh, claro.

—Bella —me llamó Tanya, y yo la miré— Madame 2, Perra 0.

Sonreí y pregunté— ¿Por?

—Quien tú ya sabes, está que echa humo por la orejas.

Volteé a verlo y sí señores, Edward me miraba enojado y ¿Decepcionado?

—Tomen asiento, por favor —dijo Renata.

Nos sentamos y yo fui la primera en hablar— ¿Dónde están Ethan e Isa?

—Arriba —me contestó Royce—. Bella, te tengo que decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Levanté una ceja, incitándolo a que continuara.

—Hoy me encontré con…. adivina quién —movió sus cejas, divertido.

— ¿Con que tú pene se cayó?

Rose soltó una carcajada.

—No, es en serio. Adivina con quién.

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Está bien, me encontré con Diego, ¿se acuerdan de él, chicos?

— ¡¿Con Diego, es en serio?! —La primera en reaccionar fue Rose.

—Ajá, mi querida Rosie, con el mismo.

—No lo puedo creer, era uno de los nuestros y ¡¿El imbécil apenas se digna a aparecer?! ¿Dónde vive? —pregunté.

— ¿Enojada, mi querida Isabella, eh? ¿O Ansiosa?

Puede que un poco de las dos, después de todo, tuvimos una pequeña aventura en la habitación de Renata. Solté una risita al recordar sus primeras palabras.

"Te apuesto a que tu habitación es muy bonita y ni se diga de tu cama, guapa"

— ¡Lo sabia! Sólo deja que mi hermano se entere de lo qué estabas recordando y estás muerta, señorita Swan —dijo Royce, con sorna.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cállate, o le digo a Rose que no has follado con nadie desde que terminaron!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?! —Me gritó enojado. Se levantó y subió.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —Preguntó ¿Esme?

— ¿Qué pregunta? —dije

— ¿Quién es el hermano de Royce?

Tanya susurró en mi oído— Bingo.

—El hermano de Roy es Alec, él es piloto, por lo tanto casi no está en casa y si lo está, se la pasa con mi hija, querida —le contestó Renata.

— ¿Así que es tu novio, Isabella?

Abrí mucho los ojos y empecé a ahogarme con el vino. Rose golpeó mi espalda hasta que me compuse.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no. Sólo somos amigos! —Cuando dije eso, me golpeé mentalmente. Tanya y Rose se golpearon la frente.

— ¡Claro que son novios! ¡_Viens, __Isabella! —Gritó Tanya, enojada. Yo me encogí en mi lugar— Él es como mi hermano y tú lo rechazas y lo rechazas, ¿que acaso no recuerdas lo primero que te dijo? Aún cuando tu estúpida yegua casi lo mata. _

_—__ ¡Oye!, mi __Ponky__ no es estúpida —la defendí, recordando aquel día. _

_**FlashBack**_

_Entré brincando a la casa con todos detrás de mí, estaba feliz, no, feliz era poco. Hoy lo conocería físicamente._

_—__ ¡Bells, tranquila! __—Me gritó mi padre, divertido, cuando azoté la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi madre, mirándola expectante._

_—Está atrás montando tu Ponky. _

_Dicho eso, tiré mi mochila y me dirigí hacia atrás. Quedé con la boca abierta, estaba en shock._

_—¡Alec! —Grité con horror y corrí hacia él, estaba tirado en el césped, ya que, literalmente, salió volando de mi yegua— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté, acariciándole la mejilla._

_Me miró a los ojos y sonrió divertido—Eh, sí. Eso creo. No le agrado a tu Ponky, ¿eh? ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan las morenas, nena? —Solté una risita y lo abracé._

_—Alec —dije con un suspiro._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

—Bueno, está bien. Ese día Ponky sí fue estúpida, y sí recuerdo lo primero que me dijo —dije, soltando una risita y sonrojándome.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? —Preguntó Rose, con sorna reflejada en su voz.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan las morenas, nena? —Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, solté una risita y volteé a verlo, corrí y lo abracé.

—Alec —suspiré.

* * *

**(1) Vestuario de Bella en la cena:**

www . polyvore bell . culen / set? id= 69238436


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son de mi autoría.

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

* * *

_"Cuando descansaba contigo podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre, cerrar los ojos, Sentirte aquí para siempre, tú y yo juntos, nada podría ser mejor." __Adele._

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

**(1) **Adele - Set Fire To The Rain.

**(2)** Adele - Don't You Remember.

**...**

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward's POV**

_**(1)**__I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

_It was dark and I was over,_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

_My hands, they were strong,_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

Tamborileé mis dedos en el volante del auto, mientras sentía salir de la radio las primeras notas de la canción. Como siempre, en New York las calles estaban atestadas, personas corriendo para tratar de llegar a sus trabajos, madres llevando a sus hijos al colegio, bocinas de los autos sonando, y la lista podía seguir y seguir. Pero algo, en definitiva, llamo mi atención: una chica con una larga cabellera color chocolate cayendo por su espalda en suaves ondas.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dije: _"Deja de pensar en ella Edward, no vale la pena"._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name._

Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante, desesperado de no poder llegar a casa de mis padres. Tenían algo importante que decirme y ya podía sentir que era algo malo, muy malo, lo presentía, trataba de adivinar qué era cuando otras notas frotaron al aire...

_When laying with you I could stay there,_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,_

_You and me together, nothing is better._

—Bella... —Su nombre se me escapó de los labios sin saberlo. Me sentía culpable de lo que le había hecho y siempre lo estaría, la extrañaba, extrañaba tenerla entre mis brazos, besarle la frente, mandarle mensajes y todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos.— Pero recuerda, ella fue la que mató a tu hijo, Edward, recuérdalo. —Sentí lágrimas bañar mi rostro. Me dolía y mucho, saber que ella había hecho eso, no la creí capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, ella no era así. _"¿Tú qué sabes, eh? Si solo la querías para calentar tu maldita cama, no sabes ni cuántos años tiene", _me gritó la voz de mi conciencia y sí, tenía razón, también por eso me sentía culpable.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,_

—Siempre esperaré por ti, mi Bella, siempre. Tú decías:_ "A veces el amor llega tarde y tú te dirás 'ya es tarde, ya no está, la perdí.'"_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_And heard you calling, must be waiting for you,_

_Even that when we're already over,_

_I can't help myself from looking for you,_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touch your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried,_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_I set fire to the rain,_

_And I threw us into the flames,_

_Well, I felt something die,_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,_

_Oh, no,_

_Let it burn, oh,_

_Let it burn,_

_Let it burn._

…

—Carlisle y yo tenemos una noticia muy buena que darles —dijo Aro mirándonos a todos, muy sonriente para continuar—. Tenemos nuevos socios, los Swan, la familia más importante de Europa y América. Alice, Heidi e Irina, creo que conocen a esa familia.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, papi? —Le preguntó Irina.

—Porque Rosalie e Isabella Swan son unas grandes modelos. Viajaremos el sábado a Francia para tener una junta con Esteban, y presenciar el avance de nuestro proyecto.

Perdi el hilo de la conversación en cuanto escuché su nombre _"Isabella Swan"._

_**FlashBack**_

—_Bella Swan, para servirte. _

_Su dulce voz llenó mis oídos y le sonreí involuntariamente. Recorrí su cuerpo con mi vista, era hermosa como un ángel caído del cielo._

—_Edward Cullen, dulce Bella._

_Me lanzo una sonrisa desgarradora que hizo que mi amiguito tuviera vida en ese mismo segundo, presentía que desde este momento mi vida iba a cambiar._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

_**...**_

Todos miramos hacia mi padre y Aro en cuanto bajamos del avión.

—Esteban nos espera afuera del aeropuerto, con Renata —dijo mi padre, así que nos dirigimos hacia afuera del aeropuerto.

En cuanto el aire frío de Francia me golpeó en la cara como balde de agua fría, suspiré. Hoy la vería, después de tanto tiempo.

Mi padre se dirigió junto con Aro hacia un señor alto, ojos grises, cabello rubio, entre los cuarenta o más. Vistiendo un vestido negro y tacones del mismo color bastantes altos, se encontraba una señora con los ojos verdes, estatura media, cabello pelirrojo, parecía de unos treinta y cinco años. Intercambiaron unas palabras y mi padre nos hizo una seña para acercarnos.

—Familia, les presentamos a Esteban y Renata Swan —dijo Aro.

Todos saludaron, y cuando fue mi turno, los dos me observaron con una mirada cargada de odio y frialdad, y más la mujer, la cual solo me hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Recé para mis adentros, que Dios me salvara, ellos lo sabían.

…

Unas palabras en otro idioma se escucharon. Un niño se encontraba en frente de nosotros sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, ¿con patines?

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan, baja a la niña ahora, y quítate los patines! —Gritó Renata a ¿Bella?

Traía a una niña en su espalda y venían comiendo helado, ellas maldijeron en voz baja.

— ¡Bella, deja de jugar!

La ignoraron y siguieron patinado.

— ¡Tía, cuidado! —Gritó él niño de en frente, cuando venía una mujer con una fila de capuccinos en sus brazos, ocasionando que chocaran con las dos y estuvieran todas llenas del contenido y tiradas en el suelo.

—Tí...a...meee..apla.. ..ss —dijo la niña, la cual se encontraba debajo de Bella.

— ¡_Cazzo*._..Jessica! —Le gritó, y la muchacha, asustada, retrocedió de inmediato.

—Y...ooo...looo..sii..eennn...tooo —tartamudeó.

— ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Acaso tú lo sientes, mujer?! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi piel! —Gruñó Bella—. Mañana tengo que salir en una revista, ¿qué harás tú, eh? ¡NADA! Solo coger con el vecino.

—Bella, calma. —La tranquilizó un joven rubio.

— ¿Que me calme? —Le gritó—. De acuerdo, Jessica, corre antes de que me arrepienta —le dijo, y ella salió corriendo.

—Chicos, ya va. Isabella dame los patines, tú igual. Rosalie, Jasper, los niños —les ordenó Renata.

Se los quitaron y caminaron hacia ella, se los entregaron, igual los demás.

—Riley, lleva los patines al auto —le ordenó Renata a Riley, su mano derecha.

—Sí, Renata.

Renée le puso las llaves en las manos y los patines en los brazos.

Bella se puso sus tacones y habló.

— Yo te acompaño, cariño —dijo en un tono meloso.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Isabella —dijo Renata, tomándola del brazo y la regresó a su lugar.

Se había teñido su larga melena color chocolate, a un rojo, sexy.

**...**

— ¿Dónde está Royce? —Preguntó Esteban.

—Perdón, se me presentó algo de último momento y tuve que arreglarlo —dijo un hombre saliendo del elevador.

— ¿Qué tipo de contratiempo, Royce? —dijo una rubia, burlona.

—Eso no te incumbe, Rosie —dijo este, con el mismo tonito—. Te recuerdo que solo eres mi amiga.

—Sin derechos, claro —dijo Bella con una carcajada a la rubia.

—Jodete, Swan —contestó esta.

—De acuerdo, paren los tres. Les queremos presentar a nuestros nuevos socios —dijo Esteban, sonriendo ante la última palabra hacia Bella, ella se la regresó—. Son los Vulturi y los Cullen.

— ¿Papi, qué es coger? —Preguntó, de repente, la niña como de 5 años hacia el rubio.

—Nena, pues es agarrar un objeto... como tusss... ¡muñecas! Sí, como tus muñecas —contestó este, nervioso.

**(2)—** ¿Muñecas, eh? —Le preguntó Bella, picarona—. Tienes toda la razón, yo tengo dos, Alec las coge.

— ¡Isabella! —Le reclamó Renata.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Renata.

— ¿Tita, mi tito Alec juega con tus muñecas?

—Sí, cariño. Todos los días.

Bella lo hacía a propósito, lo sabía, y el pensar que alguien la tocaba hacía que quisiera matar a alguien.

—Oh, le _petaré_ las mías —dijo feliz.

— ¡No, tú no se las vas a prestar, tu mamá me va a matar, no le digas lo que te dijo tu tía! ¿De acuerdo? —dijo asustado el pobre rubio hacia su hija, Bella soltó una carcajada claramente divertida.

—Papi, pero si tú le das un besito ya no se enoja —dijo, dándole un besito en la mejilla—. Así, pero en las trompitas, como dice tita Isa.

—Okey, ¿podrían prestarnos atención a nosotros ahora? —Dijo enojado Esteban.

—Sí —contestaron todos.

—Bien, yo soy Royce King, vicepresidente de Corporativo Swan, es un gusto conocerlos a todos —se presentó el hombre de cabello y ojos negros como la noche.

—Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme, mis hijos Alice, Emmett y Edward —dijo mi padre.

Bella, al escuchar mi nombre, me miró a los ojos con un destello de alegría, le di mi sonrisa y ella me la devolvió. A mi lado, Heidi me apretó el brazo derecho, dejándome en claro que había visto eso.

—Mucho gusto —contestaron.

—Nosotros somos los Vulturi, mi esposa Carmen, mis hijas Irina y Heidi —dijo Aro mirando a Bella, eso me enojó.

—Isabella Swan —se presentó Bella con mi padre y Aro.

Aro tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, eso me hizo enfurecer, ella le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—_Madame*_ —dijo Aro

—_Monsieur*_ —dijo Bella y retiró su mano, suspiré aliviado.

—Yo, Rosalie Swan —se presentó la rubia y regresó a su lugar.

—Yo soy Jasper Swan, mis hijos Ethan e Isabella, mi prometida no se encuentra, pero la conocerán en las cenas familiares, es maravillosa, se llama Vanessa —se presentó el rubio con una mirada cálida, y hacia mí con una de odio.

Sí, en definitiva, su familia lo sabía.

…

Nos quedaríamos en casa de los Swan por todo este tiempo en lo que terminaban su proyecto, así que estaba seguro que me encontraría con Bella seguido y eso me alegraba, quería hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, pero no sabía si era lo correcto, estaba Heidi. Cuando dimos un pequeño recorrido a la casa, mi madre se detuvo en los retratos que había en un pasillo, vio uno donde estaba una niña pelirroja montando un caballo y a su lado estaba un señor sonriente, con el cabello café e igual los ojos, mirando a la niña con amor.

—Ellos son mi marido Charles, e Isabella. Ella antes era pelirroja, con el tiempo su cabello se hizo chocolate como el de su padre, pero hace unos meses se lo tiñó de rojo, porque fue el segundo aniversario de Charles, y como a él le encantaba acariciarle el cabello, mi hija se lo tiñó. Eran tal para cual, en sus tiempos libres les encantaba montar a caballo, a Tanya, su gemela, no, ella siempre estaba conmigo. Se puede decir que mi Bella fue la que sufrió más cuando se murió mi marido, por eso se fue a New York un tiempo —dijo, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, llena de tristeza y odio a la vez.

Mi madre la abrazó y le pidió disculpas, luego procedieron con su camino. Se detuvieron en una foto en la que se encontraban unos doce niños, entre ello Bella, abrazada a un castaño, muy sonriente.

—Son los doce mejores amigos: Bella, Tanya, Rosie, Jazz, Roy, Félix, Ben, Alec, Angie, Vane, Vale y Jake —dijo apuntando a cada uno—. Ninguno se ha separado, se puede decir que hasta en un tiempo compartieron novios y ninguno se enojó, solo Jasper y Vanessa se fueron, por decir, fieles. Un día los doce se fueron de vacaciones a Las Vegas conmigo y yo me fui a acostar primero y los chicos a un club. En la mañana, no recordaban nada, las carcajadas de las chicas, más de Bella, me despertaron. Fui a su habitación, mi hija lloraba de la risa, no podía hablar, así que los chicos se despertaron, todos se soltaron riendo. Cuando Rose, Valerin, Angie y Bella se compusieron de su ataque, Bella fue la primera que habló para decirme, _"¡Oh por Elvis Presley! ¡Los he casado ¡Los he casado!", _me dijo feliz. Allí Jasper, Vanessa, Royce y Alec dejaron de reír, como no si Vanessa era su única hermana. Esa noche se puede decir que hicieron a Ethan, yo estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, no de Jasper ni Vanessa, los más serios del grupo. Todos lo esperaríamos de Roy y Rosie, o Tanya y Félix, y de Bella y Alec, pero no de ellos. Le pregunté a Bella las razones por lo que hizo eso y me dijo: _"Es que mami, ellos no se decidían". _Mi hija estaba entre las tres mujeres más serías de su grupito, pero a veces puede llegar a ser el mismísimo demonio en persona si la provocan, la subestiman, la retan, la dañan a ella o a uno de los _"suyos". —_Terminó mirándonos a mí, y a Heidi, colgada de mi brazo. Continuó con otro retrato de Jasper con Vanessa en el baile de graduación e igual con las otras parejas hasta que llegó a uno donde estaba Bella con cabello rojo colgada del brazo de un chico, ella mirándolo soñadoramente, se podría decir que estaba enamorada de ese tipo que yo empezaba a odiar sin razón.

—Alec y Bella en el baile de graduación. Allí se podría decir que todos tenían a sus _"elegidos"_ o _"elegidas", _como ellos los llaman. Antes del día del baile, los doce llegaron y nos dijeron a los padres _"nos hemos emparejado", _los chicos dijeron _"las estamos cortejando, padres"._ Para nosotros, que Alec estuviera cortejando a Bella no era ninguna sorpresa, desde que tiene memoria, el pobre de Alec la ha cortejado; desde los 11 años, si un chico se acercaba a mi hija, él venía con Charlie y juntos lo espantaban, mi hombre estaba feliz de que nuestra bebé tuviera a Alec a su lado, no es por ser indiscreta pero Alec fue el primero en todo en la vida de mi hija.

Royce soltó una carcajada, y lo último que dijo Renata me dolió, sí joder, me dolió como la mierda. Royce continuó por ella.

—Primera carta, primera cita, primer beso, primer novio, primera vez, primer amor, primer baile, primer acosador, el primero en protegerla, y la lista se podría seguir. También algo importantito, el tonto de mi hermano menor ya está planeando cómo pedirle casamiento, digo, viven juntos y todo eso, él me lo dijo y estoy seguro que Bella le dirá que sí.

Eso, eso también dolió como puta madre _"También algo importantito, el tonto de mi hermano menor ya está planeando como pedirle casamiento, digo, viven juntos y todo eso, él me lo dijo y estoy seguro que Bella le dirá que sí"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

...

_"Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas,_

_porque tal vez un día vuelvas las vista atrás y_

_te des cuenta de que eran las cosas grandes." Robert Brault._

_..._

_**(1) **__The Swan - Camille Saint-Saëns._

_**(2) **__Tan Solo Tú - Franco De Vita ft. Alejandra Guzmán__**.**_

_**...**_

**Dame solo una razón**

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella's POV**

Miré sus ojos azules como un pozo de agua sin fondo, su hermosa sonrisa me llenó. Él era el único que me hacia seguir aquí parada con fuerzas de luchar sin importar nada ni nadie, solo él y yo. No podía comprender cómo un amor como el que yo sentía por él se fuera al caño al conectar mi mirada con unos ojos azules grisáceos. Lo había destrozado como Edward hizo conmigo, lo había engañado como Edward había hecho conmigo, pero Alec siempre estuvo allí conmigo en todo este tiempo. De solo recordar su rostro lleno de dolor al decirle que durante mi estancia en New York lo había engañado con otro, me daban muchas ganas de echarme a llorar por haberlo lastimado.

Alec estuvo allí cuando murió mi hija, cuando perdí a mi padre, él siempre estuvo allí y yo... y yo lo traicioné de la peor manera.

—Nena, no llores, por favor. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, recuérdalo. Tú y yo juntos siempre joderemos a todos los que se atraviesen en nuestro camino —dijo limpiando lagrimas que no había notado que salían de mi ojos, también provocando que riera ante lo último que había dicho. Me abrazó mas fuerte sin lastimarme y me susurró al oído—. Te amo... siempre lo haré.

Lloré todavía más. Él quería que le dijera que lo amaba como antes pero no podía, no, todavía no.

—Te extrañé, es solo eso.

—Sí, bueno. Nena, te dije "Me llevaré mi piraña, ya no podrás jugar más con ella''. — Le di un golpe en su hombro soltando una risa mientras él dejaba un casto beso en mis labios—. Yo también te extrañe, sexy Belly.

Me separé un poco de él y una ira me invadió de pronto.

— ¿Tú estás seguro, Alec? Porque yo no. ¡Seguro y te estuviste divirtiendo con la resbalosa de Alejandra! Maldita castaña.

Alec soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Eso no te incumbe, Isabella —dijo Royce entrando al comedor, le lancé dagas por los ojos y él me sonrió divertido. Maldito—. Te recuerdo que solo eres su amiga, con derechos, claro —continuó.

Rose y Alec, literalmente, se partieron de la risa. Maldiciendo a Rose y Royce por molestarme me fui a sentar a mi lugar. Mi queridísima madre junto con Riley se estaban riendo también.

—Tienen razón, no tiene el derecho a reclamarme.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Pero que gran hijo de...

— ¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? —Me paré y miré a Alec a los ojos. Mientras me acercaba, él iba retrocediendo a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegué a él, le susurré en el oído—. Aro Vulturi me ha coqueteado en la empresa —le dije, y al ver que poco a poco estaba palideciendo, regresé a mi lugar con una sonrisa. Él, en cambio, buscó al viejo y cuando lo encontró bajó la vista y sus puños se cerraron hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, casi lo escuchaba decir _"Sei morto, nessuno tocchi la mia " (Estás muerto, nadie toca lo mío)._

Después de controlarse alzó la cabeza hacia Esme y le sonrió.

—Pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí. Alec Ferrari King. —Sonrió divertido y le tendió su mano derecha—. Amigo con derechos de Isabella Marie Di'Stefano Swan pero, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, me desea como su novio.

Al terminar le propiné un golpe en su nuca y él se quejó.

— ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso, Bella?

— ¿Tenías que decir mi nombre completo? —le pregunté, siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Perdón —dijo antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Esme— Próximamente, Isabella King —dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tanto que me daban tremendas ganas de golpearlo, negué con la cabeza y luego me solté riendo y Alec me siguió—. ¡Ves! ¡Tú, señorita! ¡Si quieres ser la...! —gritó emocionado para después estampar sus labios contra los míos provocando que casi me cayera de la silla, inmediatamente lo tomé del cuello y le regresé el beso, se separó de mí soltando risitas—. Sí que me extrañaste, Swan. —Escuché a mis amigas riendo—. Vamonos a Las Vegas, Isa —Me dijo y yo lo miré.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que me casaré contigo en Las Vegas? ¡Ni siquiera me has pedido que ses tu novia! —Me levanté la silla y Alec se encogió en su lugar.

—Claro que lo he hecho, solo que tú me rechazas —dijo poniendo ojos de gato.

— ¡Me lo pides siempre que terminamos de tener sexo! ¿Cuál será la razón por la que te digo que no? —le pregunté.

—Sí, bueno. Pero lo he hecho y déjame decirte que eso es lo que cuenta —respondió volteándose de nuevo hacia Esme—. Es bipolar, primero me besa y luego me grita. Cuidado. —Ella soltó una carcajada y yo solo pude rodar los ojos—. En dos meses será mi esposa, ya verá. ¿Cuánto apuesta? —Le golpeé el brazo y siguió con sus presentaciones hasta llegar a Edward, lo miro y luego a Heidi y sonrió—. Alec, como ya habrán escuchado —dijo estirando su mano hacia Heidi quien la estrechó.

—Heidi, Heidi Vulturi y él es mi prometido, Edward Cullen —dijo sonriéndole y de reojo me miró.

— ¡Oh! ¿Escuchaste, cariño? ¡Qué maravilla, podemos hacer una boda doble! —dijo Alec emocionado.

Negué frenéticamente.

—Si yo me caso contigo, quiero que mi boda sea de dos, no de cuatro.

—Entiendo —dijo Alec quien inmediatamente dejó sus presentaciones y se colocó a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿quién de los dos tiene los pantalones en la relación, Alec? —preguntó Royce burlón, yo rodé los ojos.

Matilde, la nana, llegó con una silla más y coloco un plato para Alec. Entró una chica de unos veinte años, cabello negro, morena y con la cabeza gacha. Ella y Matilde sirvieron la comida. La nueva, al estar a mi lado, se tensó y nunca me miró a los ojos. Se me hacía conocida pero no sabía de dónde.

...

Seguí a Matilde hasta la cocina, en cuanto entramos se recargó en la barra y me miró.

—Lo siento, pero si para no quedarnos sin trabajadores tengo que decirles que no te miren ni te hablen, lo haré.

Sentí que del enojo me salía humo por las orejas.

— ¡No, no y no! ¡Es mi casa no tuya! Te quiero, en serio eres como una madre para mí pero...

— ¿Que acaso quieres que le diga que te mire, que te hable? —me interrumpió, la ignoré.

— ¡No le digas nada! ¡Ellos sabrán que hacer, no tú! ¡Es mi casa! —le grité.

— ¡Sé que es tu casa! Pero... ¡¿cuántos empleados has corrido en todo un año?!

— ¡Es mi casa, Matilde! ¡Aquí entra y sale quien se me dé la jodida gana! Y si quieres saber, la puerta está a unos metros de aquí. ¡Y si te preguntas por qué los he corrido, pregúntatelo a ti, no a mí! ¡Piensan que yo soy un demonio, tú, Matilde! ¡Tú les has dicho eso! ¡Y mi madre también! ¡Quiero que salgas allá afuera y le digas a la nueva que... —le grité pero me detuve y salí de allí, me hundí en mi silla y sentí la mano de Alec acariciarme la mano, la aparte, él por su parte soltó un bufido.

—Bien, ya que hemos leído el contrato y todos firmaron. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la sala? Ya saben, a bailar algo o lo que sea —dijo Jasper tratando de distraerlos.

Alec se paró y me tomó de la mano, no la rechacé, la tomé y él me abrazó a su pecho.

**(1)** Así caminamos hasta la sala de estar, donde el prendió el reproductor de música, me tomó de la cadera y volvió a acercarme a su pecho.

— ¿Estás bien?—me preguntó preocupado, asentí.

Nos movimos al compás de The Swan. Sí, mi padre ha buscado todas la canciones que tengan su apellido, él decía que era un orgullo para la familia. A nosotros se nos unieron Jasper y Vanessa, y Riley y mi madre. No noté que se había terminado, cuando Alec comenzó a cantarme al oído y solo quedaron Jasper y Vane con nosotros.

**(2) **—_Tú me das el aire que respiro, tú me das..._ —Me cantó en un perfecto español.

Recordé la primera vez que hizo eso, con la misma canción, y me dejé volver al pasado.

_**FlashBack**_

_Conejos grises, plátanos podridos, gatos negros, ovejas negras, leones feos y un corazón roto. Esos era lo que yo veía en las nubes en un día tan hermoso como el que tenía frente a mis lindos ojitos color verde hinchados de tanto llorar. Rosie y Tany me habían obligado a venir al baile de primavera, y por más que les insistí, no me hicieron el mínimo caso. Me daban ganas de golpearlas a las dos, y luego la música que sonaba, me daban ganas tremendas de echarme a llorar como un bebito de cinco meses._

_Una mano cálida me sacó de mis pensamientos pero, por más que quería voltear a verlo, lo evité. Suspiró._

—_Lo siento, tú me dijiste que no teníamos nada así que..._

—_Te acostaste con ella —le reclamé._

—_Tú con James y no me quejo, Bella. Tú no eres la única que se puede acostar con cualquiera, yo... tú sabes que antes de que nos acostáramos estaba con Vicky, tú decidiste esto sabiendo que algo así podía pasar, llegaste tarde, sabías que te quería, me rechazaste, te fuiste con Diego, y eso provocó que me diera la oportunidad con Victoria._

_No lo soportaba más, me volteé y lo miré con los ojos vidriosos._

— _¡Perdón si te hice esperar! ¡Ahora yo soy la que te amo! ¡Te amo, Alec! ¡Te amo! ¡Caray, te amo! —le confesé y se quedó de piedra— ¡Y si te molesta, ya no te molestaré! ¡Llegué tarde, lo sé! —le grité, avancé unos pasos dispuesta a irme cuando volteé y le dije—. A veces el amor llega tarde y tú te dirás 'ya es tarde, ya no está, lo perdí' —le dije esto con lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas y comencé a caminar, cuando su mano me volteó y me miró, él también estaba llorando, me abrazó contra su pecho y suspiró._

—_No es tan tarde, te amo, sexy Belly ¡Caray, te amo! —Comenzó a besarme y a la vez íbamos bailando por el césped, Alec hizo algo que me dejó en shock—. Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería..._

—_Tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar... —canté yo también._

—_Es imposible, ya lo sé... —me cantó al oído._

—_Que tan solo tú verás..._

—_La vida que yo siempre quise para mí... —Me volvió a mecer al ritmo y seguimos así hasta que terminó la canción._

_**Fin FashBalck**_

—Y después de todo no te presentaste con Edward —dije divertida, él se tensó.

—Tengo bastante tiempo para eso, Bella —me dijo negando, y yo lo sabía, tenía bastante tiempo. Bastante.

—Después de todo no es tan tarde, ¿no lo crees, mi héroe? —lo llamé por el sobrenombre que le puse, sonrió en mi oído.

—Nope, mujer hermosa con lindos ojitos verdes.

Reí, algunos días me daban ganas de regresar al pasado y no haberlo hecho sufrir tanto.

—Te quiero, Alec —le dije.

—Yo te amo, Bella —Alec era el único que me podía llamar Bella, también mis sobrinos y Jasper, solo ellos cuatro y Vanessa—. Yo te amo.

* * *

Gracias por leer;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son de mi autoría.**

**Nota abajo.**

...

"_La razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir y verdades que hay que callar." Conde de Rivarol._

_..._

**Dame solo una razón**

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella's POV**

—Isa, cariño, levanta un poco más la barbilla —se quejó Quil, el fotógrafo bisexual, o como Rose y yo lo llamábamos, "bisex" de cariño.

—De acuerdo —le respondí y alcé la barbilla.

—Rose, tú saca mas tus rubís amiga.

Todas soltamos una carcajada, a Rose no le gustaba que Quil llamara a sus pechos "rubís"_, _era una broma privada.

— ¡Te he dicho que no digas eso! —se quejó Rose, había estado muy rara hoy, dijo que me lo diría cuando termináramos con la sesión de fotos, y yo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

— ¡Mañana, chicas, saldremos hacia Grecia! ¿No es genial? —nos comentó Quil, emocionado como niña.

—Si tu lo dices —le contestó Elie, la otra fotógrafa.

Quil rodó los ojos.

—Amargada —dijo este, ácido.

— ¡Luego Cancún! —Fue mi turno de festejar, amaba ese lugar.

—Víbora —habló de nuevo Elie.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Que Cancún signifique víbora no significa que Isa lo sea, Elie. —Salió mi compañera Alexa en mi defensa.

—Equis.

—Siempre tan profunda, Eli —le dijo Rose con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, me preocupé.

—¡Bien, hay que dejar esto! —gritó Quil aburrido—. A veces extraño a Vladimir —dijo con un aire de melancolía, yo, en cambio, me tensé.

—Lástima que lo hayan asesinado, ¿verdad, Isa? —Me preguntó Elie, yo solo pude asentir—. Por lo que he escuchado, él te quería mucho.

Estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se quedó en mi garganta. Sí, claro, él me quería. Cerré y abrí los ojos, no iba a dejar que un estúpido recuerdo del pasado, me arruinará mis planes, no él, no él.

"_Puede que sea tu madre, pero Bella, te lastimó y tienes que hacer algo"._

Las palabras de Jasper me llenaron, él lo dijo, tenía que hacer algo y lo iba a hacer.

…

—¡Rose, habla! Tengo que ver a Alec, me está esperando —apuré a mi prima, llevaba media hora intentando hacer que hablara y no lo lograba.

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez lo que te vaya a decir no te guste —me dijo, la miré para que continuara—. ¿Ya ves el hermano de Cullen? ¿Emmett?

—No le puse mucha atención, pero se nota que es el nerd de la familia. ¿Qué con él, Rose? —le pregunté.

Emmett a simple vista se notaba que era el cerebro de la clase, lentes de botella, acné, sobre peso, tímido, callado, educado...

—No he dejado de pensar en él toda la noche. —Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos y la miré como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas—. Lo has oído bien, Isabella... creee...oo que fue... amor a primera vista.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, Rosalie Swan?! —le grité—. ¡Eres una traidora, una arpía!

— ¡No! Entiende, por favor. Solo eso te pido —me dijo con pena en sus ojos.

— ¡Le romperás el corazón! ¡Para ti solo será un capricho!

— ¡¿Como tú lo fuiste para Edward?! ¡No porque a ti te lo hayan roto, significa que a él igual!

Me quedé con la boca abierta para verla salir por la puerta de mi penthouse.

….

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de mis tacones al pisar el suelo. Se me hacía raro, la casa siempre estaba llena de gritos y risas por parte de Ethan e Isa. Hacía ya dos días que no pisaba la casa a causa de la pelea con Rosalie, solo en el trabajo la ignoraba porque mi orgullo no me dejaba dirigirle la palabra. Muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, pero yo siempre quería que ellos fueran los de las disculpas, al menos el último año.

—Isabella, hija, qué sorpresa. —Brinqué del susto al escuchar a Renata hablar, la miré con horror—. Estamos en el comedor, sígueme. —Se dio media vuelta y yo la seguí—. Hace dos días que no te veo. Rose dijo que no querías vernos, ¿cuál es la razón? Y no me ruedes los ojos, señorita —dijo entrando al comedor, no le hice caso y rodé mis lindos ojitos.

Me di cuenta de que allí se encontraban mis sobrinos, los Cullen y los Vulturi, obvio también estaba Royce. Caminé hacia Isa e ignoré a Renata para abrazarla.

— _¡Ella!_ —gritó emocionada y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

— ¡Cosita, hace tanto que no te veo! —dije depositándola en su asiento para voltearme hacia Ethan—. ¡Mi bebé!

— ¡Tita! —Se aventó a mis brazos.

—Me encanta que me digas tita, ¿sabes? —le pregunté a la vez que ponía mi mejilla en frente de sus labios, me dio un beso.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago. —Me rodó los ojos, para tener seis años era muy inteligente, Isabella era la que se parecía más a mí, los dos eran mis ahijados.

—Saben, el otro día fui al cine y vi _Blancanieves y el cazador. _Allí la madrastra de Blancanieves quería sentirse joven y era mala, en mi opinión, el papel de la madrastra le quedaría a Isabella —dijo Rosalie divertida.

—¿Sabes? Yo ignoro las idioteces que dicen las rameras como tú, Rosalie —le dije lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

—Mi tía _Ella_ no es _mara_ —me defendió Isa.

—Eso crees tú.

—_Not et tieto _—dijo de nuevo Isa.

—Ignórala, cariño. Yo lo he hecho dos días y no me pasó nada —le dije a Isa, me volteé hacia Rosalie—. Eres una arpía, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle a Renata que yo no quiero verlos?

—Me hiciste enojar —dijo como si nada.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me dejó con la palabra en la boca hace dos días! —le grité—. ¡Me estresas, quiero una disculpa! ¡Ahora!

Me miro cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡NO! Tal vez me arrepiento por haberte dicho lo que dije, pero me dolieron más tus palabras, yo también merezco ser feliz —me dijo y yo aplaudí.

—Qué intensa, Rosie —le dije burlona mientras tomaba mi asiento el cual siempre estaba libre, todos nos miraban como bichos raros a causa de la pelea entre mi prima y yo—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya me has pedido disculpas, indirectamente pero lo hiciste y eso, déjame decirte, querida prima, es lo que cuenta. —Me coloqué la servilleta que se encontraba arriba del plato y me la coloqué en las piernas para voltear a ver a Rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Maldita. —Me miró con rabia escrita en sus ojos—. Igual yo quiero tus disculpas, indirectamente.

—Rosie, no importa el físico, ¡sé feliz! —le dije a la vez que me levantaba e iba hasta donde ella y le daba un beso, regresé a mi lugar—. Buen día a todos. —Me dirigí hacia las dos familias que me veían, asintieron.

— ¿Cómo va el proyecto? —pregunté "interesada" en el tema, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Mañana con Royce visitaremos las áreas donde se llevará a cabo, y no fijaremos si ya tienen todo el material para comenzar en una semana máximo —me dijo Carlisle, yo abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Lo van a retrasar?! —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, nos queremos tomar una semana para conocer los alrededores de Francia—contesto esta vez su hija Alice, con un destello de emoción en su voz.

—Renata —me dirigí hacia ella—, sabes, mi padre no estaría de acuerdo.

—Tu padre no está aquí, Isabella —me dijo fría—, Ahora Esteban y yo estamos a cargo —me espetó.

—Y si nuestros invitados quieren conocer Francia, lo harán —dijo mi tío.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no tomas tú el mando de la empresa, Bella? —me preguntó Jasper, en mi interior quería brincar de felicidad—. Así tú llevas el mando, después de todo eres la heredera de todo porque...

—Jasper —lo interrumpió Renata—, Isabella es muy inmadura para ese cargo, en un día abrá miles de trabajadores y al siguiente no.

Me daban muchas ganas de dispararle en la cabeza.

— ¿Gracias? —reclamé ofendida—. Simplemente no lo hago porque no tengo un doctorado, porque si no lo recuerdas primo, soy modelo. ¡Porque alguien me ha obligado a serlo cuando yo no lo quería! ¡Esa es una de las razones por las que me dan ganas de revivir a mi padre y volver a matarlo con mis propias manos! —refunfuñé enojada.

—Qué intenso —dijo Isa a mi lado, le di un beso en la frente y evité la carcajada que quería salir por mi garganta.

—También porque, simplemente, si dejo mi actual trabajo, arruinaré la reputación de la familia pero, para ser sinceros, ¿a quién mierda le importa la reputación? Yo, déjenme decirles que con un solo chasquido de dedos, la reputación se convertiría en humo y bye, bye a la reputación tan grande que se esforzó mi padre por construir.

—Isabella, puedes discutir eso conmigo en otra habitación —dijo Renata, tratando que me tranquilizara, negué.

— ¿Ves? Te da miedo que los que están aquí presentes se enteren de quién eres en realidad, madre —la última palabra la dije con ironía—. ¿Qué has hecho madre mía, para querer callarme? ¿Tienes miedo de que les diga porque soy modelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sabía que podía ir a la cárcel del centro de las islas del Caribe si así yo lo disponía.

—Pondré a Katy como presidenta del corporativo, ¿qué opinas, Jasper? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Diría que estaría mejor Garrett, él es más duro y los pondría a trabajar —me contestó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero me quedaría sin guardaespaldas y eso sería fatal —dije tocándome el corazón, dándole un tono dramático.

—Hija, para, lastimas a tu tío.

Miré a mi tía María con pena.

—Tiene razón, lo siento tío —dije tomándole la mano, él asintió.

—Esme les quería hacer una pregunta a ti y a Rose, ¿les gustaría? —dijo mi tía María mirándonos a Rose y a mí, asentimos.

— ¿Qué pregunta? —Miré a la susodicha con una sonrisa.

—Irina quiere ser modelo, ¿es difícil la prueba?

La mire incrédula. Si ella llamaba difícil que a los dieciséis tu madrastra te vendiera a un tipo para que te vio...

—Un poco, para mí no lo fue —respondió Rose emocionada al hablar sobre su trabajo, ¿o por hablar con la persona?

—¿Qué dices tú, Isabella? —me preguntó.

—Si usted se refiere a difícil sobre si les dicen que hagan dietas y todo eso, eh, sí es difícil —dije con un suspiro, recordando como David me... ¿Qué mierda con David?

* * *

Adelanto Capitulo 6:

—¡No la soporto!, ¡Y tal vez si sea tu culpa! ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¡¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual le puso será a esa cosa?!, ¡Cree que eres suyo!—Le grite.

—Bella, no. Estoy cansado de que tú siempre te estés divirtiendo con tus 'amigos' y yo no pueda, dices que soy tuyo pero...—Lo pare antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir, eso no venia al caso ¿Cierto?

—Alec...

—No Bella, déjame continuar acaso ¿Tú eres mía?, ¿Tengo yo el mismo derecho que tú sobre mi?—Me pregunto, sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, yo lo entendía.— Y sé que no lo tendré no mientras él esté aquí y tú te sigas obsesionando con destruirlo a él y a Heidi.—Lo mire con furia reflejada a los ojos.

—Tú, eres egoísta Bella.—Me dijo.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Dafne y Lupe.

Dafne: esta es mi recompensa por lo del viernes pasado, lo siento, en serio te quiero mucho cola.

Lupita: Este capitulo también es por ti, gracias por los gritos y golpes que fueron dirigidos asía mi cuando escribía este capitulo.

También gracias a mi linda beta que me ayuda con la historia y las partes de las cuentas;)

Y gracias a los que me leen:D

¿Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son de mi autoría.**

* * *

_"Creer que un enemigo débil no puede dañarnos, es creer que una chispa no puede incendiar el bosque." Muslih-Ud-Din Saadi._

**Dame solo una razón**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

— ¿David? —preguntó Renata, sacándome de mi reprimenda mental, me miraba con reproche.

— ¿David? —preguntó Rose con una risa la cual la disimuló con una tos, nótese el sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y le saqué la lengua a mi prima.

—Palideciste —dijo Esme—. ¿Algún recuerdo?

_Muchos,_ dije en mi interior.

—Nada —dije de repente tensa, ya había cometido el error de contar mi pasado y no me fue nada bien, por supuesto no pensaba decírselo a la señora frente a mí.

— ¿Quieres que mi hijo te revise? Es médico y te ves mal.

_¡No!, _grité en mi interior.

¿Edward a mí? Ni en sueños.

— ¡No, estoy bien! —grité asustada, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, insisto, deja que te atienda mi hijo, no habrá problema, ¿verdad, Edward? —dijo de nuevo Carlisle para voltearse hacia su hijo el cual sonrió, Edward negó... ¿feliz?

No había tocado el tema de Edward en dos días; simplemente seguí con mi vida como si él no estuviera en el mismo país que yo. Salí de fiesta con Valerin y Jacob después de lo de mi prima y su amor, me bloquearon de pensamientos rencorosos y tristes todo el tiempo que estuve con los dos. Una palabra con la cual definiría todo el tiempo con las dos familias mientras no lleve a cabo mi plan sería: Ignorarlos. El hecho de que Edward y Heidi estuvieran aquí era por el nuevo proyecto de sus padres, pero lo que no saben ellos es que yo tengo un plan el cual acabará con Heidi y Edward, ¿cierto? Porque ya no lo amo del todo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Isabella! —gritó Renata, chillé fuerte a causa del susto.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté tocándome el corazón, el cual latía rápido por el susto.

—Estabas ida —me informó Royce—. Supongo que estabas pensando en algo importante por...

—No, cómo crees, ella estaba cocinando —dijo Rose con sorna interrumpiéndolo, Jasper y los niños rieron.

—_Equis_, no tenían que gritarme, ¿verdad? —Al escucharme, Royce rodó los ojos y golpeó su frente contra la mesa.

—Fresa _mode on_ —dijo Ethan.

Rose se estaba tomando de la orilla de la mesa a causa de la risa, Royce estaba llorando por la risa, Jasper negaba con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Isa estaba abrazándome desde su lugar; mi fiel amiga, Renata y Esteban rodaron los ojos, mi tía soltaba risitas suaves, los Cullen y los Vulturi estaban en blanco sin saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

— ¡Ethan! —grité ofendida.

Él me miró con disculpas en sus ojos, Jasper y Vanessa lo habían educado con modales por lo tanto siempre respetaba.

—Lo siento, pero fue inevitable, el tío Alec siempre lo dice.

Sentí de repente una melancolía, Alec había salido anoche en un vuelo de emergencia y no iba a volver hasta mañana por lo que me dijo.

— ¿En serio? Da igual, no me conteste, jovencito —le dije a Ethan—. Que diga _equis_, no significa que sea fresa.

—Seguro, mira quién lo dice, la capitana del equipo de porristas, la organizadora de los bailes de primavera, fin de año, navidad y el día del estudiante, la que se llevaba todos los días diarios por lo menos cinco regaños de cada uno de los profes por estar platicando con las chismosas de la clase, la que platicaba sin importarle que estuviéramos en examen, la que se pasaba las respuestas con sus compañeras de mate, la que decía: ¿_Sabes que? Mejor cómprate un bosque y piérdete —_dijo en un horrible intento de imitar mi voz.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al recordar todas las clases de matemáticas que compartía con Royce, Jacob y Ben.

_**FlashBack**_

— _¡Ben, voltea! —le grité a Ben, golpeando su hombro con mi pequeña mano._

— _¡¿Qué, Bella?! —me gritó fastidiado, había estado así toda la clase de mate y lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, sonreí al ocurrírseme una idea._

— _¡Ven, ven, ven, ven! —le empecé a gritar la misma palabra como por tres minutos, porque estaba aburrida ya que la cola de la maestra Petrica Popostica, ¡Por Dios, hasta su apellido decía que era popo! Equis, estaba en que la maestra Popostica no me había dejado platicar con Karen y Karina, la mellizas, y eso me sacó de quicio porque apenas me iban a decir que Catrina, la nerd de química, le hizo una broma al profe de la misma clase, cuando llegó la Petrica y nos sentó como se le dio la gana, así que por eso me estaba divirtiendo con Ben._

— _¡Bella, ¿qué?! —me gritó de nuevo._

— _¡Que vengas!_

_Se golpeó la frente con la mano y me miró con reproche._

—_Me pudiste haber dicho: Benjamín, ven —me dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años._

—_Fresa, deja a Ben y trabaja —interrumpió Jake a mi lado._

_Ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo con reproche._

—_No te metas, chucho, y te he dicho que no me digas fresa, no lo soy —le dije enojada._

— _¡Ja, mira quién lo dice!_

—_Tú cállate, Royce. ¿Sabes qué, chucho? Cómprate un bosque y piérdete —terminé de decirle a Jacob para girarme en mi pupitre indignada._

_Pero ahora que lo pienso, si Jacob era chucho, no se podría perder en el bosque porque, digo, lo perros conocen todos los lugares. Solté una risita y me levanté de mi pupitre para dirigirme hacia las mellizas sin importarme la maestra Petrica._

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

—Da igual, me has arruinado el día recordando a la maestra Popo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Es Popostica —dijo Jasper.

—Da igual, Popostica se me hace largo y Popo la describe perfectamente —le dejé en claro a Jasper.

—Pobre de Ben, tenerte detrás de él en mate fue un infierno los tres años, casi se tira a llorar de la alegría cuando terminamos la secundaria, le encantaba matemáticas, pero tenerte detrás de él le hizo odiar a la maestra —dijo Royce.

— ¡Claro que no! Él me quiere mucho —le dije.

—Ese mismo día que lo fastidiaste inventaste algo, ¿no? —intervino Rose y yo asentí emocionada.

— ¡Si Jacob es chucho, Royce es chango! —dije aplaudiendo, a Rose se le salieron lágrimas de la risa.

—Chango no tiene nada que ver con chucho, ¿sabes, Isabella? —dijo enojado Royce.

—Lo sé, pero en ese entonces mi aprendizaje era lento —dije en un suspiro porque era cierto, estaba en primero de secundaria y me faltaba mucho por aprender y todos los aprendizajes que nos enseñaban me atontaban.

—Si, bueno, hija, Edward no tiene problema en atenderte. —Tenía que salir Pepina.

—Ha dicho que no, entiéndelo, Renata, Bella está bien.

Me volteé inmediatamente a verlo, sus ojos azules tenían una capa oscura que los cubría a causa de su enojo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? —pregunto Roy, nada sorprendido.

Alec llevaba su uniforme de piloto, en su mano derecha tenía su maleta y en la izquierda su gorro negro con la ave dorada situada en el centro y los demás toques dorados; instintivamente mordí mi labio inferior, sonrió al notar mi acción. Se colocó el gorro en la cabeza en un movimiento encantador y sonrió.

Maldito.

—Buen día a todos —habló hacia todos, ignorando la pregunta de Royce, se dirigió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos—. Te extrañe —me dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que hasta mañana regresabas —le pregunté curiosa, a la vez que le quitaba el gorro de la nunca y me lo ponía yo, soltó una carcajada.

Él sabía que me encantaban los sombreros así, siempre se los pedía prestados a mi papi.

—Ya no nos necesitaban, así que tomé el primer vuelo de España hacia acá, capitana. —Sonrió a la vez que se ponía la mano en la frente, en firme.

Suspiré.

— ¡De acuerdo siéntate! —le ordené y se sentó al lado de Royce, quedando él entre Roy y yo.

A los pocos minutos, vinieron a traerle su plato a Alec y nos dispusimos a comer. Durante toda la comida sentía las miradas de _él_ sobre mí pero lo evadí, Alec lo notó y se dispuso a ponerse de modo cariñoso conmigo, así que cuando levanté la mirada, lo vi besando a Heidi.

...

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo a causa de la fuerza que ejercía Renata. Me soltó en cuanto estuvimos apartadas de todos, la miré con rabia en los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿En serio?

—No querrás arruinar todos tus planes antes de tiempo, ¿no? —Alzó un poco la voz—. ¿Que acaso crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Qué no me canso de toda esta farsa a mi alrededor? ¡Hice esto por ti, no por mí!

—No te importa por mí, y deja de fingir —le reclamé, estaba segura que estaba a punto de gritarme pero la dejé con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba? Yo no tenía la culpa de lo que ella haya hecho en el pasado, ¿cierto?

Llegué hasta donde Alec con Renata pisándome los talones.

—Bien, Isabella, ¿cuál es su próximo destino? —preguntó Renata, sonreí al recordar que me iría por dos semanas.

—Cancún y después Grecia, una semana en cada sitio —le respondí casi brincando.

— ¡¿Grecia?! —exclamó feliz Renata, apreté mis puños al imaginarme lo que vendría—. ¡Podrías visitar a tu hermana!

¿Qué mierda? ¿A Victoria?

— ¡¿Perdón?! —grité en shock .¿Qué le pasaba?—. ¡Oh, sí, tienes razón! ¡Después de todo, Victoria no me ha tratado de matar ahogándome en una piscina o golpeándome! ¡No me ha tratado de quitar a Alec o...!

—Mi hija ya te pidió perdón —salió a la defensiva, interrumpiéndome—. Aparte es sangre de tu sangre.

—Déjame decirte que el hecho de que lleve la sangre de mi padre y el apellido Swan no significa que sea mi hermana —le dije enojada, Jasper se puso frente a mí.

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo.

Alec me tomaba de lo brazos para que no me lanzara hacia Renata, los demás estaban en shock.

—Renata, las dos han estado separadas por varios años, lo más conveniente es tenerlas muy lejos —dijo Alec y me soltó.

Salí de mi casa enojada. Alec me siguió y se montó en mi coche, me obligó a entregarle las llaves y manejó hacia mi penthouse. En todo el camino mi mente iba a mil por hora, ni siquiera le presté atención al sujeto de al lado.

...

En cuanto entré, Alec me tomó de la caderas y me pegó a su pecho, mordió mi cuello pero no sentí nada, todavía estaba enojada. Como pude, me solté de su agarre y me dirigí a la cocina, me siguió y se me quedó viendo.

— ¿Sabes? Que estés enojada por el tema de Victoria no es mi culpa —dijo ahora también enojado.

— ¡No la soporto! ¡Y tal vez sí sea tu culpa! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡¿Recuerdas la razón por la cual le puso _"será"_ a esa cosa?! ¡Cree que eres suyo! —le grité.

—Bella, no. Estoy cansado de que tú siempre te estés divirtiendo con tus "amigos" y yo no pueda, dices que soy tuyo pero...

Lo paré antes de que dijera lo que iba a decir, eso no venía al caso, ¿cierto?

—Alec...

—No, Bella, déjame continuar. ¿Acaso tú eres mía? ¿Tengo yo el mismo derecho que tú sobre mí? —me preguntó, sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, yo lo entendía—. Y sé que no lo tendré, no mientras él esté aquí y tú te sigas obsesionando con destruirlo a él y a Heidi. —Lo miré con furia reflejada en los ojos—. Tú eres egoísta, Bella.

—Que te valga —le dije.

—La nueva —me dijo preocupado.

— ¿Qué con ella?

—Sé que se te hacia conocida. —Empezó a dirigirse a la puerta del departamento, se iba—. Yo sí la reconocí, es la hermana de Carla, Emily. Cuídate, Bella, no sabemos cuáles son sus intensiones en esa casa.

Me dejó, se fue y me dejó atónita, no lo podía creer, ella no, y por segunda vez en la semana me dejaron en el mismo lugar y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

_—La niña como que está demasiado grande para tener 3 meces ¿No?—Agrego Katy._

_—Esa es la única cosa rara, ¿Y si la adopto?—Pregunto Garrett_

_—¡Claro que la adopto!, ¿Quién carajos en su sano juicio tiene hijos siendo estéril?—Pregunte hastiada, no me imaginaba como le iba a la pobre niña con es desquiciada mujer._

_—Cierto..—Dijo pensativo Garrett_

_—Iras a Grecia en una semana, ¿qué haras?—Pregunto Katy_

_—Visitarla no.—Aclare.— Solo hare mi trabajo y regresare, punto._

_—¿Cómo va todo con Alec?—Pregunto Garrett, negué._

_—Muuy mal.—Dije quitándome mis Ray-Ban y llamando a la mesera._

_—Se enojo por qué Edward esta aquí y se fue hace tres días a Grecia seguro.— Dije enojada, me dolía la cabeza._

_—¿Sigues con eso?—Me regaño Katy._

_—Vi las fotos, Katy. Son reales._

* * *

Perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero eh estado de vacaciones y pues eh salido con mi abuela por un mes, espero me disculpen y les haiga gustado el capitulo y el adelanto.

Nos vemos;)


End file.
